Love Doctor
by Elizabeth Kimishima
Summary: Junto con una gran amiga mía,hicimos hace tiempo este fic,espero que os guste ;


-¡Chloe! Ah, me hiciste daño!-gritó la pequeña niña pelirroja de ojos verdes. La mujer que se hallaba a su lado se sobresaltó, y rápidamente dejó sus cosas para atender a la niña.  
>-Alyssa! ¿Qué te hizo Chloe? -dijo observando el rasguño de su suave mano.<br>Ella miró acusadoramente a la gata negra que se hallaba debajo del escritorio de Naomi, parecía asustada.  
>-Me atacó sin motivo alguno!-exclamó. Naomi giró la cabeza y estudió la posición de la gata. La cola de Chloe parecía un plumero.<br>La doctora de cabellos plateados observó a Alyssa:  
>-Simplemente la asustaste, ella no te atacaría así sin más.-le dedicó una sonrisa.- Venga, deja que te desinfecte esto, está empezando a sangrar.<br>Tomó desinfectante y un pequeño algodón, y comenzó a aplicárselo, suavemente.  
>-No vuelvas a hacer movimientos bruscos, asustas a Chloe, ya sabes que es una gatita muy sensible. ¿Estamos?-le dirigió una mirada cariñosa, y los gélidos ojos azules que siempre lucía ella, parecieron derretirse al usar ese tono de voz.<br>Alyssa le sonrió, y la abrazó:  
>-Te quiero mucho...<br>Ella, algo sorprendida, la abrazó también, con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño:  
>-Claro, y yo a ti.-y se sintió completamente feliz por un instante. Como si todas sus preocupaciones se evaporasen sin más...<br>"Ojalá fuese así siempre..."-pensó Naomi...Pasaron unos minutos...  
>Un ruido.<br>Ella se sobresaltó, alzó la mirada.  
>-Eh...Ah...Siento Interrumpir...Dra.-el chico rubio de ojos azules se excusó educadamente desde la puerta, y enrojeció al advertir la mirada de desprecio que le lanzó ella. Tuvo que admitir interiormente el chico que, esa mirada dolía como si le atravesasen el corazón con una daga de hielo.<br>-Lo...Lo siento...-volvió a pedir perdón, y Naomi, sacudió la cabeza, y se avergonzó porque él la pillara en un momento así.  
>Ella siempre había sido una chica bien dotada, pero muy reservada y fría...Y sobre todo en esos últimos momentos... Naomi sabía que se acercaba al final de su vida. Hubiera querido vivir aunque fuera algo más, ya que había encontrado el cariño en Alyssa. Pero existía otra razón por la que ella le hubiese gustado seguir viviendo...Descubrir el amor. ¿Por qué no? Ella no había tenido ocasión de experimentarlo nunca, ni siquiera el amor paternal de sus padres. De todas formas, eso no lo admitiría nunca. No lo necesitaba. Siempre se había bastado ella misma. Con el cariño de Alyssa bastaba para ser feliz...Al menos eso pensaba.<br>La doctora se incorporó, y levantó a Alyssa, que, de nuevo, jugueteaba con la gata.  
>-No te disculpes...No pasa nada, tranquilo.-de repente su mirada se volvió triste, su voz era apagada, por alguna razón que el chico no llegó a comprender. Suspiró y se colocó delante de él y ladeó la cabeza, esperando.<br>El rubio abrió la boca y comenzó:  
>-Emm...Dra., Creo que el otro día...Se llevó unos informes...Y necesito...<br>-No hay problema, te los entregaré mañana.-interrumpió descaradamente.  
>-Mmm,...Ese es el problema, el tiempo. Necesito revisarlos con usted esta misma noche, para tenerlos listos mañana, tenemos que rellenar algunas cosas...-parecía que le costaba decirlo.<br>-Ah...-la voz de ella sonaba desinteresada, como siempre.-Entonces...Ven conmigo y los arreglamos en mi casa, ¿Te parece?  
>Silencio.<br>Naomi sonrió:  
>-¿Tan mala te parece la idea? ¿Entonces qué propones que hagamos, Little Guy?-seguía sonriendo, burlándose del rubor que teñía las mejillas del chico.<br>-N-No quería...-Naomi esbozó una mueca burlona, y sus ojos azules se encendieron momentáneamente, divertidos, cortando la frase del chico fulminándolo con esa mirada, dejándolo con las palabras en la garganta.  
>Little Guy suspiró. Nunca le había pasado algo parecido cuando estaba delante de una chica, porque todas le parecían iguales y complejas al mismo tiempo. Las apreciaba, y mucho, vaya que sí, pero nunca descubrió el amor con ninguna de ellas...Hasta que empezó a sentir algo por esa persona que se hallaba delante de él justo en ese momento y que siempre lo dejaba indefenso y atónito con una simple mirada. ¿Era eso normal?.<br>-Vale,...Está bien...  
>-Entonces...Vámonos ahora...Tenía pensado irme ya...Así lo arreglaremos rápido todo, ya lo verás.<br>Pasaron todo el trayecto casi en silencio, menos con el suave y seductor susurro de Naomi al murmurar por lo bajo la letra de alguna que otra canción. Casi todas ellas, eran nostálgicas y horriblemente tristes.  
>Little Guy sintió todavía más lástima de la que sentía ya por ella, y cerró los ojos para escuchar ese bonito susurrar, que por cierto, esa voz de felpa era una de las cosas que más lo volvían loco de Naomi. Y sintió un loco deseo en su interior de poder besar aquellos labios que se movían lentamente al compás de la música. Como siempre, tuvo que frenarse. Algo que no le atraía en absoluto.<br>De trasfondo, se podía escuchar la suave respiración de Alyssa.

"A veces pienso que...Esto es un sueño...O una pesadilla... ¿Sería eso verdad?...La felicidad...Esfumándose como la vida del ser humano, vivir...Vivir... ¿Para qué?...No tiene sentido..."-El torrente de pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos límpidos ojos azules, apagados pero feroces e inquietos al mismo tiempo.  
>-¿Pasa algo Dra. Kimishima?-susurró él, suavemente.<br>Ella recobró el sentido, y observó a su alrededor. Estaba en su casa, con Alyssa y Little Guy.  
>-Si, si, por supuesto, ¿De qué estabas hablando?-le dedicó una mirada a modo de disculpa.<br>Little Guy se sorprendió.  
>-No es nada, tranquila...-esbozó una sonrisa, inquieta, algo usual en él.<br>-Little Guy... ¿Son muchos los papeles que hay que arreglar?-su voz sonó serena.  
>-No...No muchos... Tardaremos alrededor de quince minutos-replicó.<br>-Está bien...¿Pero te importaría si me cambio de ropa?.-preguntó.  
>-Ugh...Cla-Claro que no.-sonaba inquieto, ella no lo notó. En realidad, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo a los ojos.<br>-Entonces...Ponte cómodo allí,los informes están encima de la mesa, puedes verlos. Ahora vuelvo ¿Eh?...Y en cuanto a ti...-se volvió a Alyssa-Pequeña revoltosa...-le acarició la punta de la nariz, divertida.-Deja de saltar por todas partes con Chloe, ¿De acuerdo?-le dedicó una sonrisa.  
>-Vaaale...-y fue hacia su cuarto. Naomi sólo tuvo que transformar el segundo estudio en un bonito cuarto para ella. Y no estaba nada mal.<br>Al cabo de unos minutos, Naomi apareció, con un bonito vestido corto azul, para estar en casa, suave y corto, pero llevaba encima una especie de albornoz, que no era grueso en absoluto, pero que la protegía del frío, aunque le quedaba ligeramente ajustado y podían entreverse sus bonitas curvas.  
>Little Guy la observaba atónito, y no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué ella no había sido modelo.<br>-Um...Espero que no te importe, estoy mejor así...Últimamente...No me encuentro muy bien, y necesito calor.  
>Eso el agente lo había notado. Ella ya no llevaba los escotes que solía ponerse, no. Llevaba el cierre hasta arriba, protegiendo el pecho del frío, y en algunos intentos de rozarla, sentía cómo temblaba ligeramente. Otras veces, ella empezaba a acalorarse, y jadeaba levemente. Por eso estaba preocupado más por ella, tenía miedo de perderla, y Naomi siempre deseaba estar sola, aislarse, y a él le horrorizaba el simple hecho de que le pasara algo sin que estuviera él presente.<br>-Voy a...Preparar algo...  
>Alyssa la observó, como si estuviera bromeando.<br>-¡No¡

Naomi la observó, mientras se ruborizaba.  
>-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Little Guy.<br>-Naomi...Es malísima cocinando.  
>Ya estaba dicho, Alyssa ya lo dijo.<br>Little Guy clavó la mirada en ella, y todo su ser pudo deleitarse al ver ruborizada a Naomi:  
>-¿En serio?...-empezó el chico.<br>Naomi no dejó que terminara la frase:  
>-¿Y qué si no sé cocinar? Sé hacer muchas otras cosas más útiles que esto.-su voz, aparentemente calmada, intentaba serenarse por no alzar el tono de voz. Negó y su coleta se movió de un lado a otro, cosa que Little Guy amaba.<br>El agente observaba socarrón a la doctora.  
>-Mmmm...Por eso te maravilló nuestra cena del otro día, y eso que no había dado lo mejor de mí por falta de tiempo...<br>Sí,habían quedado el otro día, también por asuntos de trabajo, pero el chico aprovechó para invitarla a cenar, y ella accedió. Además de que pudieron conocerse más a fondo..  
>Alyssa miraba a Little Guy, divertida.<br>-Bien...Pues pensaba calentar comida precocinada, oye, tampoco está tan mal.-se defendió ella.  
>-Pero hay algún plato que sepa hacer ¿No?<br>-Curry...-susurró Alyssa.  
>-¿Curry? Eso hace que eches fuego por la boca.-bromeó él.<br>La doctora se cruzó de brazos y de piernas mientras se sentaba, alzando la cabeza:  
>-Dado a que cocino tan mal, alguien tiene que dar alguna idea de qué vamos a hacer.<br>-Mmm...¿Que le parece si...Yo preparo la cena...Mientras..Usted termina de revisar una parte de los informes? Del resto me encargaré luego...-terminó la frase en un suspiro...  
>Naomi lo notó y dijo, decidida:<br>-No,de ninguna manera, los revisaré yo todos, y luego te ayudaré.  
>-No hace falta, pero agradecería que rellenara los informes...Doctora...<br>Naomi sonrió:  
>-Trato hecho. Tú cocinas, yo reviso esto para quitárnoslo de encima...-y encendió una de las velas de la mesa del comedor.-Esto se me hace raro, de todas formas.-susurró.<br>-Quizás, pero no podrá negarse a una buena cena ¿No es cierto? También necesito a una ayudante...-sonrió a Alyssa, que empezaba a emocionarse ante el simple hecho de realizar cualquier cosa. Pero a continuación le preguntó.-¿Qué es lo que le apetece?-se arriesgó, aún sin saber los ingredientes que habría en la cocina.  
>-Sorpréndeme.-fue su única respuesta.<br>Al menos dos horas más tarde, ellos ya estaban a punto de terminar, con una copa cada uno, impregnando sus labios de un exquisito vino. Por otra parte, Alyssa, dormía plácidamente en su cama, hacía ya un rato.  
>-Mmm...Debo más que admitir que me sorprendiste bastante...<br>Él se dió importancia, y la luz de las velas realzaban el brillo de su pelo, y sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre. Era verdad eso de que las velas favorecían mejor la imagen de las personas.  
>-Ya...Oye, quería preguntarte algo sobre la investigación...¿Has averiguado algo más...?<br>Estaban sumergidos en mitad de una investigación ,sobre una chica que había sido hallada muerta en su propia casa. Mejor dicho, asesinada.  
>-Ah...Pues...-Naomi fijó los ojos en los de Little Guy, y su tono se volvió triste.-Sé que la víctima estaba encinta.<br>Little Guy dejó caer el tenedor, sorprendido:  
>-¿Encinta?<br>-Si...Siento no haberte informado de eso antes...  
>A Naomi ese tipo de casos la desconcertaba. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan cruel?...Aunque el asesino no tendría por qué saberlo.<br>-¿De cuánto tiempo?  
>-Tres meses...-susurró.<br>Little Guy notó el tono apagado de voz...E intentó dejar de hablar sobre eso...Por alguna extraña razón, ese tipo de temas la deprimían totalmente.  
>Naomi se levantó, y recogió los platos, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Little Guy intentó ayudarla, pero ella insistió en que se sentara en el sofá, y descansara.<br>Minutos más tarde la chica volvió y se sentó al lado de él, mientras ambos disfrutaban de preciosas vistas nocturnas de la gran ventana del salón.  
>-A veces pienso en la inmensidad del universo y nuestro papel en él… ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar para qué venimos? ¿Cuál es nuestro destino aquí en éste mundo?<p>

-¿A… a qué se refiere Dra. Kimishima?

-Digo que… bueno, por algo debemos de estar aquí, todo tiene una razón de ser, y por algo todos nos vamos también… Piensa por ejemplo en la chica de nuestro caso y su bebé. Esa pequeña criatura no pudo siquiera llegar a ver la luz, aunque probablemente pudo haber sido lo mejor para él o ella… no llegar a éste mundo corrompido hasta las entrañas… - Siguió filosofando con la mirada de ésos límpidos ojos azules perdida en la inmensidad de la ciudad. El chico rubio a su lado pasó un brazo encima de ella para ponerlo en el sofá, en un gesto tan espontáneo como desapercibido por los dos, mientras la miraba fijamente. –De cualquier manera, mi tiempo aquí está a punto de acabar, y me pregunto si completé esa misión desconocida, es decir… si hice lo que tenía que hacer… a veces me da la impresión de que esa misión era Alyssa, más no estoy segura…- Entonces reparó en los ojos de hielo fijos en ella, en una cara de conmoción y de la cercanía de Little Guy con ella. – Little Guy… - Dijo, como si quisiera continuar la frase, pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo por que justo en ese momento se besaron. Tal vez fue la cercanía entre los dos, tal vez fue la sacudida de corazón al tocar un tema tan sensible, tal vez fue la desinhibición ocasionada por el vino que habían tomado antes, lo cierto era que ambos participaron en el beso. Naomi rodeó el cuello del muchacho y él la atrajo hacia sí por la cintura, ella se rotó para quedar más de frente a él. Ambas respiraciones se agitaron y rubor apareció en los dos rostros. La fricción de los labios les reconfortó, ella trenzó sus dedos con los mechones dorados de la cabeza de quien sentía la curva de su cintura como en éxtasis, esa curva que por tanto tiempo había deseado obtener. Entonces se escuchó a Alyssa moverse en su cama. Naomi se separó, muy a su pesar, se levantó y fue a verla.

-Está bien, sólo se movió un poco. Será mejor que entremos a mi habitación, por aquí.

Little Guy obedeció, como le era costumbre y entró al oscuro cuarto, donde apenas podía distinguir siluetas. Era muy pequeño, una cuestión lógica al considerar que estaban en un apartamento. Naomi se volvió y estuvieron de frente una vez más. Corrieron uno al otro como si hubieran estado perdidos en el desierto y el otro fuera el oasis que tanto habían estado esperando, con necesidad y deseo. Ella comenzó a apoyarse en él, hasta que se encontraron con la cama detrás. Se colapsaron ahí, uno junto al otro. Little Guy comenzó a deabrochar el lindo albornoz, y bajó el cierre del vestido hasta la mitad. Ella comenzó por despojarlo del saco azul marino que llevaba encima, y luego desabrochó los botones de la camisa. Little Guy alcanzó a notar el rubor en las mejillas de la doctora, y volvió a besarla, ésta vez más apasionadamente, recorrendo su boca con la lengua. Ella, por un momento se separó de los dulces labios que rozaban con los suyos casi estremeciéndola, empujando suavemente al alto y rubio propietario, falta de aliento que no podía recuperar… Él al notarlo, le preguntó que si estaba bien.

-Claro- le respondió ella mientras introducía su mano entre la limpia tela azul de su camisa desabrochada y su nívea piel, intentando sonar relajada y natural, cosa que no logró gracias a un ligero acceso de tos que tuvo en ese momento y que fue incrementándose.

-Ah, no. A mi no me engañas, Naomi- El sonido de su nombre en la garganta de él la sobresaltó. Sonaba mejor cuando él lo pronunciaba. El tuteo se dio espontáneo. Continuó entonces: -Sabes que estás seriamente afectada, tu corazón y pulmones están débiles ahora, y no puedes hacer esfuerzos.-

-No, estoy bien, olvídalo ya.- Le repitió intentando besarlo una vez más. Una vez que alcanzó sus labios de vuelta, sintió cómo su ayudante había cambiado de actitud. Su beso ahora era frío y distante. Se retiró para poder verlo a los ojos.

-No. No podemos seguir. Si algo te sucediera… y en mis manos, jamás me lo perdonaría.- Luego hizo ademán de levantarse

Espera... no... no me dejes- Dijo ella entre sollozos. él se detuvo congelándose justo donde estaba. El tono de la voz de la mujer detrás de él era demasiado lastimero...

-Por favor, no te vallas- Dos lágrimas recorrían sus impecables y tersas mejillas hasta abandonar su cara y caer al vacío

**-** Eres lo único que me queda... yo... acabas de decirlo tu mismo. Puedo morir en cualquier instante, y ahora que sabes lo que siento por tí, yo...

El chico regresó el camino andado y la tomó en sus brazos nuevamente, en actitud consoladora, mientras le susurraba -Shhh, sh, sh...calma ya. No voy a ir a ningún lado. Estoy aquí contigo.

Ella sintió que algo dentro de su ser le decía que llorara...Que soltase todo el dolor que su ser guardaba tras ese corazón, dolido, destrozado de dolor...¿Por qué?¿Por qué ella?

-¿Por qué?¡-soltó ella de repente, sobresaltando al chico, que la observó con sus ojos azules muy abiertos.-Quiero...Pero...No puedo por esta estúpida enfermedad...¿Pero por qué yo? Comprendo...Que yo...He hecho daño al mundo. Quizás demasiado...P-Pero...Esto...Es demasiado...-dejó escapar un grito ahogado de dolor, y se llevó una mano a la boca. Su acompañante la estrechó más contra sí.

-Calma ya. Todo está bien…

-¡No está para nada bien!- Refutó en actitud desafiante –¡Toda mi vida he estado vacía por dentro, he servido al mal mismo! Ahora que intento reivindicarme… que encuentro lo único que me llenaría, me es negado- Enterró su cabeza en el pecho de mármol del ojiazul, mientras éste sentía la calidez y humedad de las gotas de agua salada impregnadas de dolor que salían de los ojos de su amada. Ella por su parte intentó controlarse, cuando lo logró, escuchó más sollozos.

-¿Pero qué?… ¡Alyssa!

Se levantó de la cama, se secó los ojos, se subió el cierre y se medio-abrochó el albornoz, después de lo cual corrió a la habitación de la niña. Él se abotonó la camisa de nuevo y la siguió en silencio, aunque no le vio ni la sombra. Se recargó en la pared en un punto que era invisible para ellas, pero el podía espiar a su gusto. Escuchó a Alyssa decir:

-No me gusta que estés triste…

-Descuida cariño, no te preocupes por nada. ¡Mira nada más, eres una niña tan bonita y decides arruinarte con lágrimas en los ojos!

-No me gusta que digas esas cosas sobre ti, Naomi

Soltó la niña, y entonces su llanto aumentó mientras abrazaba a la mujer frente a ella, que le devolvió el abrazo con una cara de culpa por que ella la había escuchado, pero tenía que controlarse para que Alyssa no la viera llorar más.

-Calma, calma- Repitió mientras le acariciaba los jirones naranjas en la cabeza que resplandecían a la luz de la lámpara de noche. – Olvídalo, ¿Si? Fue sólo que… Estoy un poco estresada por el trabajo y todo eso, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte. ¿Me prometes que dejarás de llorar?- La niña seguía sollozando, pero asintió. –Bien, estamos.

-¿Sigue Little Guy aquí?

Al oír eso, Naomi se turbó toda.

-Uhh… si, va a pasar aquí la noche.- Eso reconfortó a la niña. Ella sabía que a su madre le daba seguridad estar con él. –Ahora vuelve a dormir y no te preocupes, ¿bien?

-Si- Contestó ella apenas audiblemente. Luego se metió de nuevo en las sábanas y Naomi se quedó con ella hasta que se volvió a dormir, acariciándole el cabello y canturreando una canción de cuna. Little Guy estaba a punto de perder el control, la escena fue demasiado tierna, y no tenía idea de que Naomi fuera tan buena madre, además de que su voz era hermosa al cantar. Cuando Alyssa se durmió, se levantó y apagó la lámpara de noche, para regresar a su habitación y encontrar a Little Guy sentado en el borde de la cama, sin darse cuenta de todo lo que había presenciado.

-No es nada- Mencionó la mujer. Había preocupado ya a Alyssa, no lo lo haría de nuevo con Little guy. Volvieron a acostarse y ella rompió el silencio –Hay algo que si podemos hacer…- Entonces lo besó, él le devolvió el beso y después de eso ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente, Little Guy se fue temprano, pues tenía que prepararse para trabajar. Antes de que se fuera, ella lo detuvo por el brazo.

-¿Little Guy?... Gracias.

-No hay por qué- Se volvió, le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Te veo luego.

Meses más tarde..

Dolor….Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, e hizo que abriera mucho sus ojos azul zafiro.  
>Profirió un leve grito ahogado y empezó a sudar copiosamente, y a jadear de manera alarmante.<br>Entrecerró los ojos, el momento había llegado por fin…Tanto tiempo esperando melancólicamente este final…Pero no se podía hacer nada más que esperar…Solo esperar a la muerte.  
>El rímel se le corría y rodaba rápidamente, acompañado con lágrimas saladas que humedecían su suave y blanco rostro. Nunca se había sentido tan sumamente mal, quizás hubiese sido mejor acabar con esto lo más pronto posible.<br>De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y sacudió la cabeza. Debía cuidar de Alyssa, y así lo había hecho. Quiso acostarse con Little Guy, sí, lo hizo también, pero de la forma que hubiese querido…Pero no se arrepentía, pues ahora se sentía mejor cuando le contaba las cosas a alguien…Cuando le relataba lo que sentía…  
>-Mmmmppff…-entrecerró los ojos, un líquido carmín manchaban sus sensuales labios, entreabiertos, y se deslizaba por el pecho, manchando la ropa..<br>Se derrumbó en un pasillo del Resurgam, en el límite del dolor, notando como su corazón se disparaba y cómo todo se volvía borroso.  
>"Ojalá hubiese podido realizar mis últimos deseos antes de morir…" –pensó..<p>

-Vaya….Se está despertando..-susurró Tomoe, mientras cerraba el libro, con aire resuelto.  
>-¿Qué…?¿Donde…Estoy..?...Mmm…ff..-susurró la doctora.<p>

Little Guy seguía estando en tensión, a pesar de que ella ya había salido airosa de la larga y complicada operación.  
>Alyssa, que estaba a su lado, estaba completamente feliz al saber que Naomi estaba bien.<br>-Mmm… ¿Agente?¿Que sucede?¿No estás feliz?...  
>Little Guy se sobresaltó:<br>-Claro que si, que cosas dices Alyssa..-le acarició el pelo, y la niña sonrió inocentemente.  
>Lo que a él le inquietaba, era lo que hubiera podido pasar en caso de que Naomi sucumbiera a la operación.<br>Se estremeció, y ocultó el rostro con las manos. Pero eso ahora no tenía sentido. Ella estaba viva, ella viviría, ella lo haría soñar despierto, ella provocaría el subidón de adrenalina con una sola mirada o con el suave movimiento de sus caderas..ella….simplemente lo haría feliz.  
>No podría hallar ningún motivo para arruinar los momentos que pasarían juntos..<br>Todo el dolor terminaría en el mismo momento en que ella abriera los ojos…Esos ojos suyos..  
>El chico rubio suspiró por ella una vez más. Ahora sólo tocaría esperar a que se recuperase, y que de una maldita vez le dejasen entrar para verla y besarla.<p>

-¿De verdad?.. ¿Quieres hacer eso?¿Y mi Alyssa que?-le dedicó una mirada de reproche.  
>-Bueno, yo lo pensé, si vas a echar de menos tanto a tu querida hija... –le dedicó una sonrisa, juguetón.<br>-Mmmm… Está bien, acepto, pero tendremos que convencerla.-suspiró, resignada.-¿Pero qué pretendes hacer allí?  
>-Por favor, Naomi, descansar…¿Por qué siempre estás tan empeñada en el trabajo?. Tendrás que descansar ¿No?...A no ser que prefieras…-sus ojos destellaron con ferocidad.<br>-Oye, estás muy atrevido ¿Sabías?. ¿Qué te has tomado hoy?-bromeó.  
>Little Guy alzó la ceja, no se vio afectado por el comentario, y se recostó en la cama de Naomi:<br>-No lo sé…La verdad…-dudó un instante…Pero ella aprovechó, y lo hizo sonrojar con un suave beso.  
>-Naomi…-jadeó sin aliento… Ella disfrutó al verlo sonrojado.<br>-¿Qué pasa? ¿El simple hecho de besarte provoca en ti un subidón de adrenalina?- rió con ganas.- Lo siento, pero debo decirte que no puedes conmigo. Si yo quiero, te haré sonrojar, si yo quiero, haré contigo lo que quiera..-él colocó un dedo sobre los labios de ella.-Eres cruel…Muy cruel..Por no mencionar el hecho de que nos acostamos juntos sin que Alyssa lo sepa…No te creía así.- y no pudo evitar sonreír.  
>Ella negó divertida y lo abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del chico. Cambió de tema:<br>-Entonces… ¿Vamos este fin de semana?  
>-Como quieras…<br>-Dejaré a Alyssa con la Doctora Tachibana, espero que no le importe…  
>-Conseguiremos que no venga con nosotros, ya lo verás…-susurró divertido.<br>-¿No pretenderás…?  
>-No,no,no. Claro que no.-rió.-Ahora, descansa, estás cansada…Ya pensaré yo en algo, no te preocupes..<br>-Está bien…-sonrió y se quedó dormida...

-¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes?- Preguntó la niña con una mirada triste y un puchero.

-Ya te lo dije, Alyssa, es un viaje para adultos nada más- Le contestó su madre.

-No te preocupes Alyssa, estoy segura de que la vamos a pasar de maravilla-Se escuchó una tercera voz perteneciente a una joven endoscopista.

-Ah, mil gracias por cuidar a Alyssa, Doctora Tachibana. Le debo una.

-Ayudar a los amigos en tiempos de dificultad constituye un paso más por el camino del honor.

-Ajá…- Contestó Naomi un poco extrañada-Bueno, confío en que no habrá mayor problema, claro. Sólo será un fin de semana y estaremos localizables en el teléfono móvil.-Añadió mientras dejaba las maletas en el piso.

-Déjeme que la ayude con eso, milady-

-¡Whoa!

-¡Honzou! Asustaste a la Doctora Kimishima! Recuerda no actuar como ninja ante personas normales.

-Mil perdones, Milady. Acepte mis más profundas disculpas.

-Claro no… no hay problema…- Sacudió la cabeza atónita- Bueno, Alyssa, pórtate bien, y obedece a la doctora Tachibana ¿Si?

-Claro- Contestó la niña divertida por el susto que acababan de sacarle a su mentora.

-Bueno, nos vemos, entonces- Se despidió y se subió al auto donde la esperaba Little Guy en el asiento del piloto, que le preguntó

–¿Estás segura de dejarla con Tomoe?

-Era ella, Gabe o María.-Contestó mientras se abrochaba de nuevo el cinturón de seguridad.

-Touché. ¿Lista?

-Si.

Cuando llegaron, el golpe Frío de las montañas los recibió de inmediato como avisando que habían llegado a su destino. Era un hotel de cabañas rústicas aisladas, como una pequeña villa, empedrada y con un mirador para observar el paisaje. Él llevó las maletas a la cabaña que les asignaron con ayuda de un empleado del hotel. Luego de eso, se quedaron solos. La cabaña era de madera, contaba con una alcoba, una cocineta, una sala pequeña, el baño, una chimenea, y junto a eso…

-¿Un… Jacuzzi? Quién usaría un Jacuzzi con éste cli-

-¡Un Jacuzzi! Es fantástico, tengo años que no me doy un baño en uno. ¿No es esto genial, Little Guy?

-Uhhh… si, claro que lo es- Respondió con una sonrisa apenada, aunque al parecer Naomi no escuchó la segunda parte.

-Ahora que lo pienso, me daré un baño ahora-

-Claro, yo llevaré las maletas a la habitación- Cuando llegó se la encontró plácidamente acomodada dentro del agua caliente del Jacuzzi, cubierta sólo por la película de espuma de jabón, que olía a rosas. Se sonrojó.

-Oh, ya volviste.

-Ejem… si… Voy a… encender la chimenea…

-Excelente idea- Volvió a cerrar los ojos y regresó a su trance.

-Listo- Se escuchó después de un rato – Yo voy a bañarme en la regadera.

-Claro.

Little Guy se fue. Una vez que Naomi estuvo lista, salió de la tina y se puso una linda bata color tinto, corta y de seda, que resaltaba perfecto con su nívea piel blanca. Además puso café en la cafetera. Cuando Little Guy salió del baño, entre una nube de vapor y con una salida de baño de toalla y de color azul rey, se quedó atónito al ver la minúscula y sensual prenda en la que estaba envuelta la forense con cabellos de luna.

-Oh, ya estás aquí, ten, preparé café, hace frío.

-A-Ah, si! Es cierto! Hace frío.

Naomi tomó las dos tazas que acababa de servir y se sentó en un sofá, frente a la chimenea, seguida por Little Guy, a quien le entregó una. Él la abrazó por los hombros, ella recargó la cabeza en su pecho, aún olía a rosas.

-Espero que por fin podamos relajarnos un poco- Puntualizó Naomi que dejó la taza en la mesita de centro enfrente del sofá la taza, él la imitó.

-Yo también… -Se ruborizó, y cuando ella lo vió le preguntó que ocurría, y lo convenció para que le dijera la verdad.

-Yo… estaba pensando…

-Que? Anda, dime ya.

-Que con ese olor… y esa bata… pareces una rosa roja… te ves muy linda…

Ella lo interrumpió con un beso, que él le regresó y la tomó en sus brazos, muy fuerte, atrayéndola hacia sí, pero también empujándola hacia atrás, hasta que terminaron recostados en el amplio sofá negro de terciopelo. Resultaba muy difícil controlarse, les ganaban los impulsos. Ella se separó de los labios de Little Guy para recorrer su mandíbula con pequeños besos y mordidas, hasta llegar a su oreja y susurrarle:

-Te quiero…- La corriente de aire y el tono sexy de su voz le confirieron el resto de confianza que necesitaba, se estremeció, ella mordió un poco su oreja y él empezó a seguirle el juego, pero no se limitó sólo a la cara, y ciertamente la diminuta y hermosa bata no representó obstáculo alguno, al igual que la bata de toalla que terminaron juntas en el suelo. Estaban juntos, unidos. Sin la presión de la enfermedad y sin el riesgo de Alyssa, pudieron explayarse sin miedo ni limitaciones, cada estremecimiento, cada espasmo, cada empellón lo compartieron juntos. Hubiera sido difícil decir qué ardía más, si el sofá o la chimenea…

Además de todo, tomaron fotos de las montañas, del bosque, de cuando montaron a caballo y le compraron a Alyssa un souvenir, que la puso muy contenta y se le olvidó la rabieta que estaba a punto de hacer por que Tomoe la obligó a comer sus vegetales y a dormirse más temprano que lo normal.

-Bien, Alyssa, tu trae el cereal, ¿si?

-Claro- Canturreó la niña mientras se alejaba por los pasillos del supermercado. "Qué más necesito…?" Se preguntó para sí. "Ah, claro" Y caminó hasta la sección de toallas sanitarias, mientras buscaba lo que necesitaba, empezó a sacar cuentas: "Hace ya… ¿Qué?, quince días desde que salí con Little Guy… Era el día 20… 22, 23… Hoy es… ¡POR DIOS!..."

-¿Mira Mami, puedo llevar mi cereal favorito? Por favor, se que no te gusta que lo coma, pero…

-Uh? Ah! Alyssa, claro, lleva lo que quieras.

-De verdad?

-… Uh? Si, si… lo que quieras.

-Yupi!

La mujer estaba absorta, así que mientras Alyssa jugueteaba por los pasillos, ella revisaba el calendario en su teléfono plateado, sacaba cuentas… Cuando pagaron y regresaron al carro, tomó un rumbo difrente.

-A dónde vamos, mami?

-Ah, si. Olvidé decírtelo. Necesito comprar algo en la farmacia, pasaremos por ahí y luego a la casa, bien?

-Claro- Alyssa estaba muy ocupada con su nuevo peluche que le compró Naomi sin siquiera darse cuenta. Llegaron a la Farmacia.

-Espera aquí, Alyssa.

-Sipi.

Naomi llegó hasta el mostrador.

-Buenos días, Madame. ¿Qué necesita?

Le saludó la dependienta con una sonrisa.

-Si... –Carraspeó- Necesito una… prueba de embarazo.

-Enseguida.

La dependienta entró y salió con una cajita de cartón en la mano, le cobró y Naomi regresó al carro.

-Qué compraste?

-Ahh… nada, una medicina para el botiquín- Le respondió a Alyssa con una sonrisa. Nunca había sido buena mintiendo, pero Alyssa aún era un poco ingenua y le creyó. Empezaba a oscurecer y Naomi obligó a su nueva hija a que se acostara a dormir.

Después entró al baño y cuando salió, corrió directo al teléfono.

Cuando Naomi marcó el número con dedos temblorosos y con una sensación que parecía que se la comía por dentro, parecía que el mundo se le echaba encima:  
>-Little Guy…Tengo algo que decirte…Ejem…Necesito que vengas…Urgentemente..Mmm…-estaba indecisa.<br>-¡Naomi¡-pareció molesto.-Tengo cosas que hacer, documen…  
>-¡CÁLLATE Y HAZ EL FAVOR DE NO QUEJARTE ¡.ES MÁS, TE QUIERO AQUÍ Y AHORA¡-colgó bruscamente.<br>Little Guy, desde el otro hilo telefónico, pegó un bote en la silla de su oficina. Vaya, ¿Qué sería aquello que tendría que contarle y que hiciera que ella perdiera los estribos de aquella manera. Le intrigaba profundamente, así que tuvo que salir a toda prisa y dejarlo todo para mañana…Que le iba a hacer.  
>_<p>

Cuando llegó, Naomi le abrió la puerta con cuidado para que Alyssa no escuchase nada ,mientras dormía.  
>-¿Qué…?-el dedo de ella, que lo colocó en los labios del chico, se interpuso en lo que iba a decir a continuación.<br>-Preparo algo de café..-susurró.-De mientras…Ve derechito a mi habitación.  
>-Ugh…Claro…-vaciló un momento, pero lo hizo.<br>Little Guy se sentó en la cama de ella, impaciente sobre lo que le tenía que decir.  
>Momentos después, Naomi llegó con el café, y se acomodó a su lado.<br>Esperó a que él se lo tomase y empezó a recitar…..  
>-Little Guy…..-empezó mientras su voz iba de más a menos intensidad..<br>El chico la observaba, expectante.  
>-Mmmmf…Me hice..Una prueba…Ejem..Y verás…Estoy embarazada.-confesó.<br>Fue una reacción extraña.  
>Primero abrió mucho sus ojos azul hielo, como si no pudiera creérselo, como si estuviera en un sueño.<br>Luego empezó a ver la realidad…  
>Y a continuación se ruborizó con violencia y estuvo a punto de soltar:<br>-¿¡Qu….?¡  
>Naomi lo echó sobre la cama, y le tapó la boca:<br>-¡Idiota¡ ¿Es que quieres despertar a Alyssa o qué?  
>Little Guy, se quedó donde estaba, quieto.<br>Ella aflojó y lo observó, con un brillo maternal en los ojos.  
>-¿Me estás contando…Que vas a ser madre?<br>Naomi se ruborizó. "Joder, que buena está cuando se ruboriza"- no pudo evitar pensar el chico.  
>Naomi seguía con la mirada desviada, y él la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.<br>-¿Sabes que te digo? Que no me puedes hacer más feliz de lo que estoy ahora.- le sonrió con cierto aire altanero y le bajó algo el cierre.  
>-Seguro que serás una madre estupenda,….<br>Los ojos de la doctora relampaguearon, al igual que su pelo, que destelleó levemente:  
>-Y tu vas a ser padre…<br>Little Guy se ruborizó, y ahora le tocó el turno a Naomi de deleitarse:  
>-Estoy segura de que lo harás bien….-susurró.-Tranquiiiiiilo..-le susurró en la oreja.<br>-No puedo estarlo contigo a mi lado…Mmmff…  
>-Soy plenamente consciente de ello…<br>-¿Y entonces por qué lo preguntas?  
>-Me gusta escucharlo de tus labios…<br>Él la atrajo hacia sí y la besó…Al principio fue sólo un beso…Luego ella entreabrió la boca y se besaron apasionadamente…  
>-Wow….Esto es genial…No me arrepiento de que me hayas llamado con antelación.<br>Naomi sonrió y le desató la corbata.  
>-Bonita corbata, cariño.<br>Esa frase lo derritió, en especial la última palabra y se dejó hacer.  
>-Creo.. Que esta noche dormiremos estupendamente..<br>-En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo..-susurró.  
>Al fin y al cabo, todo había hecho más que empezar.<p> 


End file.
